


Promise

by Written_prose_things



Series: Promise'Verse [1]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Baz Is Soft, Graduation au, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24005674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Written_prose_things/pseuds/Written_prose_things
Summary: "I'll never go where you can't follow."
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Promise'Verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615396
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Promise

Simon’s never been good with his words, but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t wear his heart on his sleeve. Baz expects waterworks from him at the graduation, crying with Fiona who's honking into her handkerchief.

The two of them have gotten on like a house on fire, but Simon doesn’t break down at the ceremony. He folds himself into Baz’s embrace when the day winds down and there’s no audience.

Simon’s been on edge since the morning because he’d needed Fiona to open the gate for him.

Right now, Baz’s aunt is standing a few feet away, leaning against her car. The setting sun's light glints off of her car's bonnet.

Baz doesn’t realise Simon’s crying till the blonde boy starts to hiccup and shake.

“Love, what’s wrong?” Baz asks worriedly.

Simon reply is a garbled mess against Baz’s shoulder. Baz runs his hand up and down Simon’s spine is a comforting way, “It’s alright. Everything is fine.”

Simon looks up at him then, “I don’t want to go.”

That surprises Baz, “Why?”

Simon replies, “I won’t be able to come back.”

Baz shakes his head, “Lovey, you can come back here anytime you want. You’re the saviour for crying out loud, so what if you can’t get the gates to open? I’m sure Minotaur and Possibelf will figure something out for you.”

Simon’s admission melts Baz’s heart, “Don’t want to come here without you.”

Baz can’t help but pull his boyfriend (because that’s what they are now, _boyfriends_ ) into a hug, “It’ll be alright. You can come back tomorrow for the leaver’s ball. I’ll still be here.”

Simon pins Baz with the most innocent look he can muster, “Can’t I stay here for tonight, instead?”

Baz smiles, he knows Simon’s playing games, and he’s happy to indulge the blonde, “Of course darling, let me just inform Possibelf. Why don’t you go up to the room?”

Simon nods, disentangles himself from their hug and heads to Mummer’s House.

Baz looks up to tell Fiona that Simon’s staying, but his aunt isn’t there and neither is her car. He pulls out his phone to text her, but she’s beat him to it.

_I’m not stupid, I knew he was staying. Don’t make too much of a ruckus tonight._

Baz pockets his phone and heads to Possibelf’s office. He’s grown immune to his aunt’s references to his “sexual” life, considering the kind of crap she spouts all the time.

After letting Miss Possibelf know about Simon, Baz heads back to his room. _Their_ room. After a quick detour to the catacombs.

The sight that greets him, is lovely. Simon’s pulled on Baz’s year 7 football kit, which fits him because he’s smaller than Baz, but Baz isn’t about to point that out and he’s pushed their beds together and is busy trying to close the windows.

Baz walks up to him slowly and puts his arms about Simon’s waist. Simon nearly jumps out of his skin, “Don’t do that again.”

Baz smiles against the shorter boy’s neck and plants a few kisses there. It easily distracts Simon.  
Simon flops onto the bed as Baz changes out of his formal clothes.

When Baz joins him on the bed, Simon takes a hold of both his hands and pulls him closer, “I like you like this.” He takes a strand of Baz’s hair which is out of place, “This is better. You looked too square today.”

Baz can’t help riling up his boyfriend a little bit, “It’s called looking presentable, you lout.”

Simon rolls his eyes and smacks his face with a kiss, “Sure, whatever you say.”

The boys get under the covers and fold themselves into each other.

They both stay awake for quite some time after Baz switches off the lights.

Simons asks in a whisper, “Do you remember that night when we went to the stars.”

Baz nods and his hair caresses Simon’s cheek, “Yes, love.”

Simon sighs, “Best day.”

Baz hums.

Simon flips onto his stomach and faces Baz, “Promise me one thing.”

“Whatever you want, darling.”

Baz can see Simon’s cheeks colour at the nick-name.

“Promise me, that wherever you go, you won’t forget about me.”

Baz tries to assure him but Simon cuts him off, “I know you have Magick and I don’t. You might end up doing something that I can’t be a part of. I heard Agatha’s mum talking the other day, about how maybe I can’t go to the club alone anymore. And I’m not saying you shouldn’t go or anything. But I might not be able to follow you, so don’t forget about me.”

Baz kisses him softly, “Is that why you stayed behind today? Because you thought I’d forget you?”

Simon shakes his head, “I didn’t want you to spend your last night here without me.”

Baz laughs softly, “Thank you, love, that means a lot to me.”

Simon looks at him, and Baz is blown away by how beautiful he looks in the glinting moonlight, “You still haven’t promised.”

Baz holds his hands tightly, and kisses his knuckles, “I promise Snow. I’ll never go where you can’t follow.”


End file.
